memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot. Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. Dinge, die ich hier nicht mehr haben möchte, befinden sich im Mülleimer. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Things I don't wanna see anymore moved to the waste bin. Externe Links Person Hi, ich arbeite gerade daran dem Template leben ein zu hauchen. Ich Datamine zur zeit die Memory Alpha und Wikidata. Wenn ein Artikel hat bin ich dazu in der Lage daraus die Wikidata-ID zu bekommen, und daraus bekomme ich dann alles mögliche. Den derzeitigen Stand der Liste siehst du hier. Die Informationen die neu sind sind Grün umrahmt. Es ist noch etwas buggy: manche items haben die wikidata id -1. Meinst du man könnte mit so einer Liste automatisiert die Vorlage einbinden? ich kann sie dir in jedem beliebigen format anlegen xml, json, csv etc. lg 09:30, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Verstehe ich dich richtig: Diese neuen grünen Daten (mit Argument und Wert) sollen in allen Artikel in die eingepflegt werden, sofern diese Daten vorliegen. Dabei sollen insbesondere die Daten, die jetzt schon in der in den Artikeln liegen, in der neuen Vorlage aufgehen – so wie man in diesem DiffLink sieht, oder? IWie auch immer, ich denke ein xml sollte mir dazu dienlich sein. Übrigens: Die Liste ist ja durchaus von bemerkenswertem Umfang! -- 15:07, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) grundsätzlich müssten alle Links in diese Vorlage. Die grünen links waren nur vorher nicht in der MA vorhanden sondern wurden aus der Wikidata gemined.-- 15:24, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ok, alles klar. Joar, würde ich mich mal dranmachen, früher oder später. -- 15:35, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) die nicht-eingerahmten Daten stehen bereits im Artikel. Schreib mir mal auf, wie du dir die xml vorstellst. zb.: … -- 15:39, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Joar, könnte sein. Kannst du mir das mal für Gene Roddenberry machen bitte? Dann kann ich mit einer kleinen Datei einfach mal basteln. Danke! -- 15:44, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) okay. here we go -- 10:53, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich muss die liste nochmal durchfiltern manche artikel benutzen mehrmals die . so z.b: George Takei. Darum wird ihm in der liste der asteroid zugewiesen.-- 11:08, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Es gäbe auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Wir könnten jedem Darsteller eine Unterseite mit all diesen Daten geben: William Shatner/Personendaten. Die enthält dann alle möglichen persönlichen Daten (Datum, Geschlecht, Links, en:WP, usw.) Vorteil daran ist, dass dann die Daten nur einmal zentral vorliegen und auch andere Vorlagen sie nutzen könnten. Die Vorlage für die Geburtstagsanzeige hat momentan eigene Unterseiten, aus denen sie die nötigen Infos bezieht. Von der Unterseite wird dann der Darstellerartikel für Geburts- und Sterbedatum.gespeist, ebenso für externe Links. Die Geburtstagsanzeige holt dort ihre Daten her. Und was auch immer uns noch einfällt, es könnte Daten von der Unterseite abrufen. -- 14:42, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Und vielen Dank für die XML! -- 14:49, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) gern. ich glaube was du da vorschlägst, dafür ist eigentlich wikibase gedacht. Also das System hinter Wikidata. Zeig mal wie du dir das vorstellst- 17:32, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ich dachte an so etwas: Benutzer:Plasmarelais/William Shatner. Der Artikel bezieht seine Daten aus Benutzer:Plasmarelais/William Shatner/Personendaten. Die ganzen Stringfunktionen würden natürlich in die gehen, damit wir den Krempel nicht im Artikel haben. Im Artikel stünde dann nur noch: ist ein US-amerikanischer... :So etwa dachte ich das. Hab ich mich einigermaßen klar ausdrücken können? Man kann ja noch einen Schalter ändern oder so hinter die angezeigten Personendaten setzen. Vielleicht macht eine das ganze dann ein bisschen lesbarer, z.B. so wie hier. -- 00:11, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ich finde den Ansatz löblich. aber es ist eigentlich genau das wofür eigentlich wikibase(also das system hinter Wikidata) gedacht ist. wenn wir schon sowas machen, dann doch lieber mit einem mehr standardisierten Ansatz, oder? soll ich die xml file nochmal erzeugen? -- 17:55, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Das heißt, du hättest es lieber, wenn die Werte aus deiner XML direkt in den Personenartikel geschrieben werden, richtig? Gruß -- 21:08, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ich fände das total nett ☺. Irgendwann schaffen wir das mit den strukturierten Daten. Die Idee ist gut doch die welt noch nicht bereit. Bis dahin ist das schonmal ne gute Lösung überhaupt links zu setzen-- 21:20, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Juti �� Denn werd ich das mal so angehen. Darf ich mich dazu schonmal an deiner Liste unter Benutzer:Shisma/Personendaten.xml bedienen? -- 15:23, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) selbstverständlich. ich kann die liste jederzeit neu erzeugen, falls zwischenzeitlich jemand irgendwo o.ä. ergänzt hat. dauert etwa 30min-- 16:49, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) TextsucheBot/Suchergebnisse Einen guten Tag, Plasmarelais, ich habe deinen Bot ausprobiert, schön! Allerdings habe ich einen Fehler zu berichten: Bei der Auflistung bisheriger Suchergebnisse ruft dein Programm die Seite http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Spezial:PrA4fixindex/Benutzer:TextsucheBot/Suchergebnis auf. Das A4 an der Stelle des ä'' macht dem ganzen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Außerdem hättest du die Übersicht über die Suchergebnisse eher nach Sucheingabe bennen sollen und dann nach Datum, also die einzelnen Seiten. Bei der Seite Benutzer:TextsucheBot/Suchergebnis/2014-10-24_14-29-24 sehe ich dem Titel nicht an, wonach man gesucht hat, wäre halt praktischer, ist aber auch nicht schlimm so. Soweit dies von mir, einem zufriedenen Beta-Tester, 17:28, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Cool, danke fürs Feedback. Den Fehler werde ich beheben und sehen, wie ich die von dir vorgeschlagene Funktion umsetzen kann. -- 03:06, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ach ja, da wäre noch eine Sache: So wie ich das gesehen habe, suchte das Programm alle Namensräume durch in der Kategorie (und in den Unterkategorien). Da wir uns hier ja auf die Bilder beschränken, könntest du die Such-Parameter auf Kategorie UND Namensraum (=Datei) vom Benutzer einschränken lassen, das wäre dann nicht mehr ganz so zeitintensiv. 13:10, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Gute Idee. Ich denke, ich kann es so machen, dass man bei allen Suchen optional auch die Namensräume eingrenzen kann, während default alle Namensräume durchsucht werden. Danke für den Tipp! -- 14:45, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Immer wieder gerne, gib bescheid wenn die neue Version verfügbar ist 16:55, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe V 1.0.3 verfügbar gemacht: Download -- 19:37, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Und schon gibt es eine V 1.1.0: Download. -- 18:31, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Plasmarelais! Hier eine Rückmeldung zu eben dieser Version: *8 Einstellungen -> Benutzereinstellungen anzeigen/ändern bewirkt ohne vorherige Eingabe von Einstellungen, dass sich das Programm schließt, ist das gewollt? *Guck dir dies Suchergebnis an : Benutzer:TextsucheBot/Suchergebnis/2014-11-18_13-29-06_Inhaltsverzeichnis an. Ich wollte im Namensraum Forum:! suchen, und er gibt mir Artikel aus. Ist das ein Fehler? Soweit dies von mir, einem zufriedenen Beta-Tester 13:26, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Besten Dank fürs schnelle Feedback, ich setz mich dran. -- 14:45, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Also, denn Abbruch habe ich gefixt. Das lag daran, dass bei dir noch gar keine Datei existierte. Die Sache mit der Namensraumsuche konnte ich nicht rekonstruieren, siehe Ergebnis. Ich werde es aber auch nochmal auf anderen Plattformen ausprobieren. Hast du im Hauptmenü die Suche in einem Namensraum 3 ausgewählt? -- 16:54, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ja, hab ich und dann 10 für ''Forum, vielleicht ist der Fehler ja auch nur in dem einen Namensraum, du hast es ja für Hilfe probiert 17:05, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Tatsache. Der Namensraum "Forum" ist ein benutzerdefinierter Namensraum und muss extra definiert werden. In alle den Jahren habe ich wohl nie nur in diesem NR gearbeitet und so fiel mir das nie auf. Aber jetzt sollte es hinhauen, etwa so wie hier. -- 18:05, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ Immer wieder schön, auf Fehler aufmerksam zu machen! 20:41, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : -> Download. -- 10:26, 19. Nov. 2014 (UTC) TextsucheBot: Suchergebnis (2014-11-18_21-33-42) Die Suche vom 2014-11-18_21-33-42 mit den Suchparametern * Datum / Uhrzeit: 2014-11-18 / 21-33-42 * Art der Suche: in der Kategorie Überfällige Vorlage (In Arbeit) * Suchstring: i brachte folgendes Ergebnis. --TextsucheBot (Diskussion) 20:39, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Welcher war denn der Suchstring? Nur ein "i"? Ah, gefunden. In der Logfile sieht man 2014-11-19_07-27-57: "Benutzer" -cat:"šberf„llige Vorlage (In Arbeit) Die Umlaute zerschießen den Bot-Befehl. Keine Ahnung, ob ich da Abhilfe finden kann. Auch falls die Sache hier endet, danke ich dir auf alle Fälle für deine Hilfe! -- 10:43, 19. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das Programm dich informiert hat, was nach deiner Angabe es eigentlich nicht hätte tun sollen, weil ich deinen Benutzernamen angegeben habe. Und was meinst du mit 'die Sache'? Den ganzen Bot oder nur die Informierung des Bots auf der Diskussionsseite? 15:26, 19. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, mit "der Sache" meinte ich damals den ganzen Bot. Es wären ständige Updates der Bot-Software nötig, um ihn an Änderungen seitens Wikia/WikiMedia anzupassen. Größtes Problem sind jedoch die Codecs zwischen den Programmiersprachen, die es mir unmöglich machen, Umlaute und andere Sonderzeichen zwischen den Programmteilen hin- und herzureichen, damit alles sauber funktioniert. Vielleicht führt das irgendwann mal jemand anderes weiter :) danke für dein Interesse und das Testen! -- 07:30, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Raumschiffkategorien Hallo Plasmarelais, lass mich bitte kurz wissen, wie es mit der Umsetzung der Raumschiffskategorieen und der von Deep Space 9 aussieht? Wann nehmen wir das in Angriff? Gruß--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 06:30, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Sorry für das lange Off. Ich schau da mal rein. Was genau stand denn da noch aus, bzw. was war da noch zu tun? -- Die Kategorie für die Personen haben wir und die funktioniert. Nun brauchen wir etwas wie: :Kategorie:Raumschiff ::Kategorie:Föderationsrauschiff :::Kategorie:Galaxy-Klasse ::::Kategorie:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) :::Kategorie:Defiant-Klasse ::::Kategorie:USS Defiant (NX-74205) ::Kategorie:Klingonische Raumschiffe usw. Hoffe du verstehst. Und dann fehlt da ja auch noch Kategorie:Deep Space 9. Wobei man in dem Fall ggf. besser mit der Kategorie selbst und ohne Tag arbeitet. Ist ja nur eine Raumstation, die eine besondere Kat bekommt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:04, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Neue Aufgabe für deinen Bot Ich hätte eine neue Aufgabe für deinen Bot. Momentan gibt es in mehreren Schauspielerartikeln eine falsche Schreibweise dieser Seite. Sie ist in den häufigsten Fällen Ed Begley Jr. bzw Ed Begley Jr. Ob es noch andere gibt, weiß ich nicht. Siehe auch hier -- J-L A (Diskussion) 12:15, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Sind das denn so viele? 15:26, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Sind nicht so viele, aber ich mach mich mal dran. -- 07:46, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Erledigt. -- 11:40, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Forum: Bitte lesen und kommentieren Hallo Plasmarelais. Da ich mich an dieser Diskussion nur als IP beteiligen will, aber nicht kann, wäre es sehr nett von dir, wenn Du folgenden Kommentar dort veröffentlichen würdest. Shisma und Plasmarelais wollen mit ihren Vorschlag keine Abstimmung über den Verbleib bei Wikia, sondern sie wollen die Stimmung dazu einfangen, damit sie wissen ob sie das bei dem Palaver ansprechen sollen oder nicht. Steht nämlich mit den Diskussionsvorschlägen 2.1 bis 2.6 in Verbindung. Wäre nett von dir, wenn Du das tun würdest. --2.163.151.48 11:19, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Habe ich gemacht, danke und Grüße -- 11:48, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Bitte und Danke --2.163.151.48 12:26, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ich bin mal so Frei und strapaziere deine Freundlichkeit noch mal. Könntest Du noch mal diesen Beitrag für mich veröffentlichen? @langweiler, ich meine schon, dass ihr schriftlich festgehaltene Prinzipien habt. Eine davon ist, dass Administratoren von der Gemeinschaft durch Wahlen ein- und abgesetzt werden. Verschiedene hier Diskutierende finden diesbezüglich den Eingriff durch Wikia unrechtmäßig oder zumindest bedenklich. Falls ich mit dieser Aussage unrecht habe, brauchst Du es aber nicht tun. Ansonsten schon mal Danke in voraus. --2.163.151.48 16:05, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich würde mir nie anmaßen wollen, über die Richtigkeit deiner Meinung zu urteilen, gerne veröffentliche ich deine Gedanken dazu. -- 16:08, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Die Beiträge sind in Ordnung, ich glaube die Gemüter haben sich auch schon längst wieder beruhigt. Das entsprechende Forum ist jetzt wieder für IP-Benutzer freigegeben. -- 16:23, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Hey Plasmarelais, ich habe diese Sitenotice hier gesehen, die du geschrieben hast, gedenkst du diese auch zu verteilen? 18:07, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich dachte, das hätte ich schon. Oder sieht man das Ding in dem neuen Skin etwa nicht? -- 18:29, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich weiß ja nicht, bei wem du es anzeigen lassen willst, als Vorlage kannst du es nicht eingebunden haben, aber die Linkliste der Forumsseite ist auch ziemlich spärlich, also kann es nicht funktioniert haben 19:38, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hallo. Da ich mit dieser Tabelle nicht klar komme, könntest Du für mich bei Argument Pro folgende Punkte eintragen? :Rückkehr zu einer freien Open-Source-Enzyklopädie :Kein hineinfuschen durch Wikia in MediaWiki; sondern :eigenständige Weiterentwicklung der Software :Keine Ausbeutung durch Wikia Inc. und die dahinterstehenden Investoren: Amazon.com Inc. und dem amerikanischer Risikoinvestor Bessemer Venture Partners, sondern :eigenständige finanzielle Regelung durch z. B. Verein/Förderverein und oder Spenden Danke schon mal im voraus --2.163.243.153 08:26, 7. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Danke, hat sich erledigt. MfG, 2.163.243.153 --2.160.172.96 09:49, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Copyright und CC-BY-NC-Lizenz Hallo, welches Copyright ist denn auf dieser MA? Die hier oder die? Wo liegt der Unterschied zwischen der CC-BY-NC-2.5-Lizenz und der CC-BY-NC-3.0-Lizenz, da Archduk3 auf erstere besteht und angewendet haben möchte? --2.161.111.151 09:01, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Es wird die hier auf der MA deklarierte Lizenz angewendet. zum genauen Unterschied zwischen CC-BY-NC-2.5 und CC-BY-NC-3.0 muss ich mich auch noch einmal einlesen. -- 09:15, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Danke, dass Du dir die Zeit genommen hast, etwas zu erwidern. Nachlesen schadet nie, würde ich auch, da dieses bestimmt bei dem Palaver angesprochen wird. - Das die MA/de sich auf die Fair Use Doktrin die in § 107 des US-amerikanischen Copyright Act geregelt ist beruft, weiß ich in zwischen. Doch was mir aufgefallen ist, das die Copyrightbestimmung der MA nur den Copyrightinhaber Paramount Pictures Corporation erwähnt. Müsste man nicht auch die CBS Corporation mit anführen? --2.160.119.142 18:32, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Schade, dass Du bis jetzt nicht die Zeit gefunden hast etwas zu meiner letzten Frage etwas zu erwidern. Aber vielleicht findest Du ja die Zeit, folgende rage zu beantworten, da Du als Admin die Frage eigentlich beantworten können müsstest. Ich dachte die Memory Alpha steht unter CC-BY-NC. Warum steht in den Bearbeitungsfenstern, unten Rechts, dass die "Beiträge .... unter CC-BY-SA gestellt (Details)" werden? --2.162.184.84 09:34, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Diese Frage wird unter dem Link, der daneben steht, beantwortet: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing -- 09:49, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Soweit war ich auch schon. Ich glaube, Du verstehst nicht ganz das Problem für euch. Hier steht bei euch unter Definitionen 1.2: "Unter den „Lizenzelementen“ werden die folgenden Lizenzcharakteristika verstanden, die vom Lizenzgeber ausgewählt und in der Bezeichnung der Lizenz genannt werden: „Namensnennung“, „Nicht-kommerziell“, „Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen“". Dieser Text entspricht einer CC-BY-NC-Lizens. Avatar schrieb um/am 12:24, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) hier: "Der Grund, warum sich MA damals für die NC-Lizenz entschied war hauptsächlich, dass man mögliche rechtliche Probleme mit Paramount verhindern wollte. Grundsätzlich stehen Projekte auf Wikia unter der CC-BY-SA-Lizenz (nachdem die damals weitverbreitete Lizenzierung unter der GFDL auf der Wikipedia und vielen anderen bestehenden Wikis zu CC-BY-SA umgewandelt wurde) - aber es gibt halt ein paar historische Ausnahmen, wie z.B. MA und einige Sprachversionen der Lostpedia. Eine nachträgliche Änderung der Lizenz ist hier nicht - oder nur extrem schwer - möglich". Da sich die MA/de aber auch auf die Fair-Use-Doktrin gemäß § 107 des US-amerikanischen Copyright Act beruft, die in eurem Fall Non-Profit-Einschränkungen beinhaltet, stellen warscheinlich Beiträge unter CC-BY-SA ein Problem dar. Ich glaube, dass Du als Administrator das mal zur Diskussion stellen solltest und mit deinen Mitadmins darüber beraten solltest, welche rechtlichen Konsequenzen sich für die MA daraus ergeben könnten. --2.162.184.84 12:21, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Du hast recht: Das ist schade. Und du hast wieder recht: Ich verstehs nicht. Du sagst selbst, dass die MA ihre Inhalte unter CC-BY-NC-Lizenz stellt: Dieser Text entspricht einer CC-BY-NC-Lizens. Ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass Beiträge unter CC-BY-SA ein Problem darstellen könnten. Aber wo wird denn gesagt, dass hier Inhalte unter CC-BY-SA lizenziert werden? -- 07:25, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC)